Find the Last Horcrux
by FraunkyDonkeyDonk
Summary: So, this is a 7th book fanfic, before it even comes out. What's the last horcrux, you ask? Where is it? Find out! Follow Joe, Blue, and Harry and friends through Hogwarts! Please review with opinions! Story idea copywritten and belong to a friend and I.


Blue's Clues at Hogwarts: Find the Last Horcrux

Chapter 1

Joe and Blue woke up in their beds in the Hufflepuff dormitories, ready to start their day. They donned their robes, Blue's obviously being much smaller, and ran down the steps into the common room and out into the corridor. As the two made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, they bumped into Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

"Bow-bow" Blue said as she bonked her head on Hermione's knee. ((Hmm…I think I'm just going to say what Blue's really saying….)) She sat down and looked up at her with a face that showed she was sorry, just like her apology stated.

Joe hadn't actually run into any of them, so he just started talking to them. "Hey! How's it going, mates?" He tried using British 'lingo' but just sounded retarded as he did so.

When Blue apologized to Hermione, she responded with a sweet "That's alright." But when Joe started to talk in the strange way he had, the trio just looked at each other with faces that showed they were slightly bewildered and annoyed as they mumbled their "okays" and "fines". Joe, being too ignorant to realize what the three were doing, just stood there smiling like a madman.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and whispered a few things before turning back to face Blue, looking down. "Do you want to have breakfast with us?" She smiled and waited patiently for a response from Blue as she entwined her fingers with Ron's.

Being happy that her non-Hufflepuff friends wanted her to join them, she jumped up at Hermione's legs, nodding her head. The trio turned and began walking into the Great Hall with Blue tagging along next to Harry. Joe, thinking that he was also invited, followed along behind the others, smiling like Gilderoy Lockhart when his memory charm backfired.

As they came upon the Gryffindor table and the four sat down, Harry and Blue across from Ron and Hermione, Joe tried to sit with them, also. But as he lowered himself onto the bench, Ron spoke up. "I don't think the invitation was extended to you. No one likes someone who gets held back in seventh year TWENTY years in a row." After all…Joe was about 37 now.

Joe mumbled something, as he stood, that sounded something like "oh…" along with something about a learning disability, and walked slowly over to the Hufflepuff table to sit alone…besides that smelly kid that never seemed to shower or use deodorant…ew.

Harry, Blue, Ron, and Hermione started chattering happily as they ate pancakes and muffins, along with other that are tasty breakfast foods. They talked about the upcoming Halloween Party that would be going on in the Great Hall. Slowly talk went from subject to subject and it drifted to Dumbledore and his death the year before. The only reason they were allowed back to Hogwarts was because Professor McGonagall had upped the security and students aren't allowed out of Hogwarts grounds. Not even to Hogsmeade. Also, all the mail was being checked for spells and hexes and other things that could potentially harm students and teachers.

Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't said much since the subject turned to Dumbledore, so she quickly changed the subject. "Oh, Harry, I've ordered some Bertie Bottz Every Flavor Beans from Honeydukes, along with some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Ice Mice and Acid Pops…Oh! And some Chocolate Frogs and Butter Beer. Would you like some when they come in? They should be here in a few days." She looked at him, hoping it would cheer him up a little.

He looked up from his sausage that he was pushing through syrup on his plate, looking slightly depressed. Two years ago, he had lost Sirius at the Ministry through the mysterious archway, and now Dumbledore at the hands of Snape. He had lost the two adults that really understood him, the two that were most like parents to him. He had been reliving the afternoon that Severus Snape had killed Dumbledore. The only thing good that came out of it all was that Draco Malfoy was no longer at Hogwarts, which meant that Pansy Parkinson was now mopey and Crabbe and Goyle were just as opposite of the bullies that they once were the year before.

Harry hadn't really heard what Hermione was saying, but responded anyway.  
Yeah...sure. Sounds great." He tried to smile, but it came out looking a little like he was disgusted. He stood as he dropped his fork on his plate. "I'm gong to do potions homework in the Room of Requirements. I'll meet up with you later. See ya, Blue…" With that, he swung his school bag over his shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall.

Blue watched him walk out with worried eyes. Hermione saw the sadness in her eyes, but it quickly when away as Blue hid it so that no one would see. Hermione didn't say anything because she didn't want Blue to seem embarrassed or anything because no one seemed to notice but herself. Ron seemed to be starring off into space and didn't seem to notice his sister Ginny sitting next to him, so Hermione nudged him with her elbow. When she did so, he bumped into Ginny and realized she had been talking to him.

"Oh. Hey Ginny…What were you saying?" Ron spoke up, finally, bringing himself back into reality.

Ginny looked a little frustrated with her brother and repeated her sentence. "I said, 'What's wrong with Harry? He left in such a hurry…'" She spoke worriedly also ignoring, because she didn't notice, the blue dog, that happened to be a Hufflepuff, sitting across from Ron.

Blue seemed to have a glare on her face as Hermione buried her nose in her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even though she'd already read it several times, as the conversation between the two siblings continued. "Oh, he went to do homework…though I don't see why he didn't just ask for Hermione's copy of it all. Must have a lot on his mind." Ron reached forward to a bowl of glazed apple-filled croissants and took two as he finished his sentence, then taking a large bite out of one. As he bit into the croissant, apple filling oozed out the other end onto his plate.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. She took a muffin from a plate in front of her, finally looking up and seeing Blue. "Why are you over here? Aren't you a Hufflepuff?" She seemed a little off her normal self. Ron wasn't paying attention and Hermione was still reading that book, so they couldn't tell.

Being odd with how you could understand Blue when she 'spoke', she responded with an "I was invited." And went back to her fried egg sandwich, hiding the distaste she had for the red-headed girl. Ginny's reaction was more of a visual to others who were looking. She took a rapid bite out of her muffin, chocolate chip, and stood, walking hurriedly out of the Great Hall, her body language showing she was fed up with some thing or another. She walked hastily to a place that no one knew about. She seemed to disappear a lot of late.

Blue finished her sandwich and looked up at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had set her book down and spoke to Blue. "Do you have any plans today?" she asked, putting her book in her bag and picking up a Danish and taking a bite.

Blue responded by shaking her head and saying "Not a one." She kept her eyes on the bushy haired girl as they spoke to each other.

"I was wondering if you could go with Ron to the Room of Requirements to meet Harry. I've got some work I need to do with Professor McGonagall." She smiled to the dog, who strangely was looking more like a human, though not many noticed, also her forgetting that Blue was a dog in the first place.

Blue nodded in agreement as Ron lifted his head to the sound of his name. "You're not going?" He asked, wondering why, EVERY Saturday, she was disappearing to work with the Headmistress of the school.

She turned her head to Ron as she stood, carrying her book bag by the top handle instead of swinging the strap over her shoulder. "No, Ronald, you _know_ I've got to work with Professor McGonagall on security...I'll see you later, though, I promise." Hermione kissed his cheek softly and walked swiftly out of the dinning hall, followed by Collin Creevey, strangely enough, a few paces behind. He had gotten quite cocky over the summer as well.

Once Hermione and Collin were out of sight, Blue and Ron picked up their bags and walked along the corridors, up the many floors, to the Room of Requirements. The portrait door slightly open. They walked in, seeing a kind of an outside setting that was dark with a clear starry sky. Harry was sitting against a tree trunk, which looked exactly like the one that the trio spent a lot of time under (not to mentions James and Lily Potter and their friends spent a lot of time under it while they were in school), next to the lake on school grounds. The branches were bare, seeing as it was autumn. It was obvious that Harry was now working on Astronomy instead of Potions.

Blue sat quietly next to Harry, and Ron on the other side. Ron was the first to speak. "Hey, mate. You alright, there?" he seemed a little concerned for the boy with the lightning bolt scar, but had a tone that said he didn't want Harry to say anything if he didn't want to.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm fine." He rolled up the parchment and put it, along with his quill and ink, into his book bag. "I need to find that last horcrux, though. I can't let Voldemort destroy this school." Harry spoke the name fearlessly, Blue and Ron flinching as he said it. "It's the best thing that's happened to me that hasn't been taken away."

Ron nodded in agreement, knowing after this year that Harry had nowhere to go because his uncle surely wouldn't let him return. Blue's ears perked up. She looked at Harry and spoke to him. "I know where it is! I can't tell you...But I've left clues to find it."

Harry looked at the dog strangely with eyes that showed that he was quite amazed. "You really know where it is?"

She nodded to him. "I'm sneaky. Filch's cat is afraid of me because she's afraid I'll bite her head off. She won't say anything to him about me. I've left some paw prints on three things to lead you to where it is. Then there will be some riddle clues to help you figure out _what_ it is in that location!" she finished her explanation of what she did and caught her breath from not taking one while 'talking'.

Harry and Ron sat there starring at her with amazement at how she even knew what a horcrux was. They even had to have it explained to them when they found out. Ron spoke to Blue first. "So…where do we start?" he had a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face. He just hoped that whatever and wherever it was, it didn't involve spiders.

"The first clue is on or around someone who spends a lot of time with someone close to you." She spoke to Ron and Harry, wondering what their reaction would be to the strange sounding clue she gave them.

Ron just sat there with a thoughtful and confused look on his face. Harry nodded and stood up. "Let's find Hermione. She needs to know about this." Ron nodded his agreement, also standing. When they looked down at Blue, she wasn't there. They looked to the portrait hole door and saw it swing shut.

"Oh great. Just perfect. Bloody dog just left without offering us any help in finding it. Now what are we going to do?" Ron left his bag on the floor, as did Harry. They walked out of the Room of Requirements and went off to find Hermione, Harry not responding to Ron's comment. Blue had helped just enough.

They went to Professor McGonagall's office, where they were sure that Hermione would be. As they approached, they knocked on the door of the classroom. She didn't use Dumbledore's office, but instead made it off limits to faculty and students. Minerva McGonagall's voice sounded through the door in a loud and authoritative tone. "Enter."

Harry and Ron walked in, seeing only the Headmistress, no Hermione. "Why, good morning, boys. What might I be able to help you with?" The professor looked up from some papers she was grading for what looked like first year students.

Seeing as it was Ron's girlfriend that was supposed to be there with the professor, he spoke first to her. "Umm…Wasn't Hermione supposed to be here with you, talking about something every Saturday?" He looked a little confused as he ruffled his fiery red hair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasely, but Miss Granger and I only discuss things in class. Unless she should have a problem, but I haven't seen her today, or any other day for that matter." McGonagall said before she went back to correcting the papers. "Now please excuse me, boys, I must finish these assignments. And, might I add, your last weekend's homework is in the bottom of this pile. Now out." She spoke calmly and waves her wand, the door behind Harry and Ron opening from the silent spell the Headmistress had cast.

Ron, his mouth slightly open, followed Harry out of the room and the door shut behind them. Ron looked deceived, not knowing what to think. "She…She lied to me…" Ron's voice was almost a squeak. He could hardly believe that Hermione had lied to him.

Calm down, Ron, I'm sure she has a good reason. Let's check a few classrooms." Harry led Ron to Divination, Charms, and Potions, but nothing. They finally came upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. There was a strange noise emitting from the closed door.

Ron, being the curious boyfriend that he was, recognized the noise in the slightest and opened the door a crack. But after he saw what was going on the classroom, his arm didn't stop moving, the door widened and slammed with a THUD!

Hermione lay atop the teacher's desk, naked from head to toe with an equally naked Draco Malfoy thrusting himself into her forcefully, above her. Everything on Nymphadora Tonks' desk, she being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was removed and placed on the floor or the other desks. The desk was covered in a set of Gryffindor robes that looked a bit small to be Hermione's. But wait…did the tag say Collin Creevy on it?

Ron couldn't find his voice as he moved his mouth, trying to make words come out. His facial expression was close to what is was when he and Harry had seen Hagrid's Acromantula in second year, only more horrified. Harry didn't seem so horrified as amazed. He had never thought that Hermione would cheat on Ron.

When the door hit the wall, Draco stopped and he and Hermione looked to the door. Hermione quickly shoved Draco off of her and he fell onto Tonks' chair, though he didn't land very comfortable, either, I must say, having the arm of his chair hitting him in his man parts. He cringed in pain as the bushy haired girl scrambled to cover herself with Collin's robes. "Ron!! Uhh…This isn't what it looks like!" She said hastily, nothing else really coming to mind. She struggled quickly inot her clothes, putting her panties, skirt and sweater vest on backwards.

Harry hadn't been looking at Hermione, surprisingly, but at Draco. But before he could say something about what he saw, Ron spoke up. "What do you mean it's not what it looks like!? It looks like you're shagging Malfoy on Collin Creevy's robes!" His voice was a bit squeaky, though you could by the tone that he was angry and hurt.

Hermione, speechless, standing there like an idiot, realizing how she had hurt Ron, felt a tear running down her cheek. Harry nudged Ron firmly on the side and pointed to Draco's hip as he stood and pulled Collin's robes onto himself slowly. There, on Draco's right hip, was a bright blue paw print…The first clue…

…TO BE CONTINUED……


End file.
